Adolfos
A newly sentient robot from the planet Nexus built by NexaCorp. Adolphos is equipped with a laser rifle and katana. He is a front line trooper who plays the role of defender and shield. He arrived after being found by Aegis, deactivated in the backwaters of Arcadia after the Yggdrasil tree was planted being sold as a suit of armor. He brought him back after a quick patrol, noticing the out of place weapons and far higher tech construct. After bringing him back he was reactivated and given a proper test. He tends to refer to his unit number along with Adolfos as a form of formal greeting even after being told he didn't have to. Currently is a B Class CM. Character Outline Appearance He is a hulking armored security drone with red and green accents with orange goggle like glass on his helmet to protect his mainframe's head. It is currently unknown whether or not his helmet is his head or if it is there as a decoration piece. He is also typically seen with a laser rifle and Nodachi sized sword. Personality He is a white knight-esque character and is quite blunt. Has been seen to exhibit feats of logic and deduction. He has also been seen acting as a stone golem when needed by the name of shale, opting to walk more gorilla like on his knuckles. Pre-CMs Not much is known about his life before he joined the CMs other than he was a security drone on the planet Nexus working in a hivemind under the company known as Nexacorp. He was a low-tier synapse of the hive he was in and had a general idea of how drone control worked but no where near as powerful of a capability as the higher "Neurons" as he called them Abilities Drone Control Adolfos is able to control a wide array of drones from small scouting drones to full assault drones but primarily uses a small medical drone to assist his ally Kazuya. Grapple Adolfos has a built in grappling hook that works via piercing objects and either pulling him or the object he is hooked on to. He has been seen using it as a makeshift whip as well. Overwatch Adolfos is capable of watching over a designated area to fire on any enemy that moves. Chamber's vision Taps into chamber's AI to give his eyes to let him see organic, hostiles, temperature, as well as other things of interest. Relationships He generally is on good standing with most of his peers and teammates but some of the more notible relationships of his are as follows. Kazuya A amnesiac psychic that Adolfos has taken to in a sense "babysitting". He was originally tasked with defending Kazuya with his life but after his prime directive was deleted by Rua Ming he has since taken a sort of paladin esque personality and relationship with the kid. Zaze He currently doesnt have much of a relationship with Zaze but views the demon as a useful ally when it comes to distractions (Having seen him physically drag enemies along while they scream and claw at the ground to get away) He also notices that Zaze has a fear of the light. Buddy He has a budding friendship with Buddy the robot, sharing his love of the local vending machine. =